


Adventure Time with Carmen and Chipp: The Begining

by orphan_account



Series: Adventure Time with Carmen and Chipp [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: AU, Adventure Time with Carmen and Chipp, Alternate Universe, Dark Queendom, Electric Queendom, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nut Kingdom, Original Characters - Freeform, Sky Kingdom, Sweet Queendom, caramel is almondbutter's horse, chipp is carmen's kitty, fire kingdom, fuck ton of charries, hope u like this bullshit, land of eee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal, 13 year old human girl is sitting in her room one day, just doodling and jazz, when suddenly, a viscous tsunami rips through her hometown. She wakes up in a strange world, filled with even stranger creatures, with her kitten Chipp, and her sketchbook. The weirdest part is that Chipp can talk now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carmen takes a nap for a goddamn year

Carmen is your name. Carmen is the name you've known for a while now. You aren't really sure if it's your actual name, but it's what Chipp told you your name was. You have curled, thick chocolate brown locks, pale skin, and lavender eyes. You usually wear your violet sweater and a pair of shorts. At least, it's what your wearing right now. You look over at your kitten Chipp- well, she isn't a cat right now. She's transformed into a dog. Wait, what? That doesn't sound right at all... Where are you? Who even is Chipp??!? Who even are you?Suddenly you feel faint, and you fall to the ground, unconscious once your head hits the floor.

From the beginning:

Carmen sits at her desk, drawing her kitten, Chipp. She giggles a little as Chipp starts to paw at the poster's on her wall. "Stop that, you little goofball! I'm tryin to draw ya!" She says, lips quirked up in a smile. Suddenly, a rumbling can be heard. Carmen grumbles, turning up her music. "Wish ma would tell me when she was gonna vacuum." Carmen goes back to drawing, not noticing anything different until about fifteen minutes later, when the whole entire house shakes.

"Holy cannoli! What's going on?" She yells grabbing Chipp quickly. Chipp goes on licking her calico fur, not actually giving a shit. Carmen suddenly hears her mom yell "Tsunami!", and that is when she freaks out. "Oh my god, Chipp! We are going to die! We are going to flipping die!" She screeches, tears streaming down her cheeks. Chipp continues to be an apathetic little shit, because she's a fucking cat, what do you expect? Suddenly, raging winds rip though the house, tearing holes in the walls, the last thing Carmen sees as water rages in through the cracks and tears in the house is her dipshit cat jumping out of her arms.

Present:

Carmen wakes up on a cozy blanket, feeling fuzzy and achy. "Oh gloob, what happened?" She mumbles as she notices two other females hovering over her. One has brown and black hair and grass green eyes, looking suspiciously like Chipp. The other has spiky, chin length black hair, pale skin and red eyes. "W-who the nugget are you two? Where am I?" The Chipp-looking one sighs, looking apathetic, just like Carmen's goddamn cat. "It's gonna sound hella weird, but it's me, Chipp." Carmen shakes her head. "No muffin way. Chipp is a cat for gloob's sake!" She protests.

The punk-y looking girl decides to pipe in. "The truth is: Chipp is a changeling. They are creatures that can take on any form they wish. She was chosen to protect you, so to stay on the lowdown, she chose the form of a cat." 'Chipp' nods in agreement. "Thank you, Duske." Ah, that was the other girl's name. "I knew this day would come, but not so soon...Now, Carmen sweetie, Dusky here is going to put you to sleep. She's going to put you to sleep for a long time... A whole entire fucking year, in fact. When you wake up, you won't remember any of your past life. You'll wake up thinking you've been living in this new world, The Land of Eee for your entire life. That will be the day you finally leave the cavehouse." 

Carmen's mind swirls with confusion and so many different questions. Finally she decides to ask the most important one. "Are my parents okay?" For once in the whole entire time that Chipp has been explaining to Carmen what was going on, a flash of emotion flew across her face. It was a mix between pain and regret. "They're dead." And before she could respond, she went out cold. Carmen takes a nap. She takes a nap for a full goddamn year.


	2. Leaving the cave

Carmen yawns, slowly waking from her (year long) slumber. She looks around the cavehouse and begins to feel confused and afraid, until she realizes where she is. 'Oh yeah, I'm in the cavehouse! I've lived here with Chipp all of my life, you'd think I would remember those kind of things.' She thinks with a chuckle. 'I wonder where Chipp is?' She hears rustling coming from the edge of her bed, and chuckle when Chipp pops out from underneath her blanket. "Haha! I was wondering where the muffin you were!"

Chipp just kind of stares at her, her face completely expressionless. "So, Carmen, do you remember what day it is today?" Her tone slightly less apathetic than it usually was, which was a rare occassion. Carmen shrugs. "No, musta forgotten." Chipp sighed. "You dipshit! It's your fuc-" She cuts her self off, remembering that her cursing makes Carmen uncomfortable. "Gloobin' birthday! The day you get to leave the cave!" Carmen gasps. "Holy potato pancake! I can't believe I forgot!" She squeals. Chipp rolls her eyes.

"Get dressed and I'll make you breakfast. Then we can go out. I have some people I want you to meet." Carmen giggles excitedly, bouncing on her bed a bit. 'If they're friends of Chipp, they've gotta be pretty chill!' She thinks to herself. She gets out of bed, stumbling a bit. Chipp laughs. "OI, shaddup!" Carmen grumbles, grabbing a pale pink sweater and some shorts from her closet. She takes of her pajamas, and gets dressed quickly.

She sits at the table, and grins when Chipp sets down a plate filled with eggs and bacon in front of her. "This looks hella rad, Chippers! Thanks!" Chip just nods slightly, before digging into her breakfast burrito. They both finish around the same time, and Carmen jumps out of her chair. "Boo yeah! Let's go!" Chipp grabs a satchel, then transforms into a horse. They finally head out of the cavehouse.

Carmen gasps in awe, staring at the trees and the hills, and the meadows and the bees. "It's so muffin gorgeous, Chipp! I love it outside the cave!" Chipp smiles. Well, the closest a horse can get to a smile. "Get on my back, bebs. We're going to be visiting three places today: The Dark Queendom, The Nut Kingdom, and The Sweet Queendom." Carmen 'squees' and hops onto Chipp's back. Then, they ride off to The Darke Queendom.

-time skippity-

Carmen and Chipp arrive at The Dark Queendom in about 15 minutes time. Carmen hips off of Chipp's back, and Chipp turns into a human. "Ay, yo, Duske!" Chipp yells. Suddenly, a pretty girl with chin length, spiky black hair, red eyes and pale skin floats down from a tree. She is wearing a black wifebeater and maroon skinny jeans. "Chipp!" She says excitedly, hugging said changeling. The girl then turns her head and looks at Carmen. "Wow, you must be Carmen! It's totally radical to finally meet you! I'm Duske." Carmen smiles brightly. "It's muffin awesome to meet you too!" Chipp nodded at Duske. "Duske here is the Vampire Queen." "Holy cannoli! I'm honored to meet you, your highness." 

Duske chuckles a bit. "Call me Duske. So, I heard you guys were going to visit The Sweet Queendom. Mind if I tag along?" "Yes!" "No." Carmen raised an eyebrow. "Awe, c'mon Chipp! Don't be such a poser! Let Duske come with us." Duske grins. "I agree with Carmy!" Carmen giggles at the nickname. "Carmen, don't let Dusky trick ya! She just wants to hit on Cotton Candéé!"

Carmen giggles. "Ooh, Dusky has the hots for someone! Well then definitely let her come! We can be her wingwomen!" Chipp sighs. "Fine, just don't gloob anything up for Carmen bebs." Duske mock-saluted Chipp. "You have my word!" Chipp turned back into a horse, and Carmen hopped onto her back. When Carmen motioned for Duske to get on, she laughed. "I can fly, silly!" "Oh, radical!" And then they were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chappie! Also when I figure out how I upload photos from my phone I'll show you the pic I drew of Carmen + Chipp  
> o u o

**Author's Note:**

> The story will start making more sense as I add more chapters. Also, where Carmy originally lived will most likely never be mentioned again. I hope you loved reading this as much as I loved writing it! Kudos, Comment & Bookmark!


End file.
